


Unrelenting Thoughts

by Thetokengayprepnerd



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hoomity is the best ship, You’ll have to figure out yourself, is this a crack fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetokengayprepnerd/pseuds/Thetokengayprepnerd
Summary: Takes place after Golden_chalk’s The Note.All Amity could think about was Hooty. Her thoughts about him only plagued her worse after Grom.
Relationships: Hooty/Amity Blight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Unrelenting Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden_chalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_chalk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Note](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453119) by [Golden_chalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_chalk/pseuds/Golden_chalk). 



Amity couldn’t believe deep she was in her crush. All she could think about was him. His silky smooth feathers, his annoying yet charming voice, and so much more that kept making her fall more and more in love with him. 

She sighed and took another look at her torn note. After Grom, she could tell Luz was trying to cheer her up, but it just didn’t work. Both Luz and her knew deep down that Hooty would never return her affection. Just the thought of it made her heart sting yet again. She couldn’t believe she fell for him of all people. It was just her luck she fell in love with the one person that could never return her feelings. 

She could only dream of a timeline where she could be with Hooty with no repercussions. Oh, how she wishes life could just let go of her name and responsibility to run away with him. She could imagine the perfect date with him already. A picnic late at night while stargazing at the starry night. It may be a bit cliche, but she would do all of the cliches if it meant that she could be with him.

She let out another sigh before focusing on her drawing again. It took a moment for her brain to process the drawing, but once she did a deep blush spread across her face. She had drawn her and Hooty together on a date yet again. This was the fifth time this week she’s done this and it was only Wednesday. She spun her finger to disintegrate her drawing. She felt a bit bad destroying her hard work, but no one could know about her crush. If anyone other than Luz found out she was done for.

She grabbed her diary off her shelf and as she flipped through it she could see the seeds that planted her blooming crush for Hooty everywhere. Things like how she started to like his voice or when she noticed how soft his feathers were. She was so smitten for Hooty, wasn’t she? She sighed again and began to write a confession letter for Hooty. Maybe one day she’ll have the courage to confess to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very much painful to write, but I regret nothing. No one asked for this, but you all should get some Hoomity in your life as a treat. Check me out at imagine-being-straight on tumblr.


End file.
